gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Serrano
The Benefactor Serrano is a crossover SUV featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The hood design, grill, greenhouse, and sides are similar to a 2006-present Mercedes-Benz M Class W164; Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class influences are seen on the crease on the sides, the rear, and the front bumper somewhat it especially influences from the Koenigsegg CCX/Agera. The bi xenon headlights are much like a 2002-2006 Volkswagen Touareg but with added LED turning signals. The engine badge on the side reads V12, just like the one on the Schafter. The interior is similar to Habanero's, but the steering wheel bears a Benefactor logo instead of Albany's or Emperor's. The Serrano in GTA V is mostly unchanged and can be modified to resemble as the second variant from TBoGT in Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Although the Serrano and the Huntley Sport compete for the fastest SUV, the Serrano is considered to be better because it has a higher top speed, and is easier to use on off-road courses. In terms of handling, the Serrano's cornering performance is average due to its excess weight, and the Serrano tends to suffer from under-steer around tight bends. The Serrano is stated to be fitted with a V12, which is laid in a front engine, all wheel drive layout. The actual engine is a turbocharged twin cam Inline-4, unlike what the badges and sounds reveal. TBOGT Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files = |Drivetrain Tested = AWD |Gears Files = |Gears Tested = 5 |Mass (Files only) = }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Once again, the side badges says V12, but the Serrano is actually equipped with a modeled turbocharged twin cam Inline-4 engine, which produces a high amount of torque, and achieve an impressive top speed. The Serrano comes with an excellent four-wheel drive setup which allows the Serrano to operate exceptionally well off-road. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Serrano-Engine-HD.png|The Serrano's Inline-4 engine model in The Ballad of Gay Tony. BenefactorSerrano-Front-GTAV.png|Serrano in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Benafactor-Serrano-booklet-GTAV.png|A Serrano Booklet in Grand Theft Auto V. Serrano-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Serrano on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' A modified version of the Serrano is available with a full bodykit with lowered suspension, a custom chromed grille with a large Benefactor emblem in the middle, and wheels resembling those of the Banshee wrapped in low-profile tires. It also comes with tinted windows, and may have a two-tone color with the top and part of the hood being a metallic variant of the vehicle's main color, just like the modified Schafter. This modified Serrano improves over the existing performances with a significantly lighter weight, and improved engine output and brakes, allowing the variant to corner better, brake in shorter distances and move faster. These traits rank the modified Serrano as one of the better performing SUVs in the game with a higher top speed. SerranoCustom-TBoGT-front.png|A modified Serrano in The Ballad of Gay Tony (Rear quarter view). Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * The modified Serrano is easily acquirable by phoning up Henrique and asking him for one, after completing I luv LC. It sometimes comes with the unique metallic blue paint job. * In the mission Corner Kids, Luis, Armando and Henrique must escape from a swarm of LCPD officers; during which they immediately head straight to a Serrano parked in East Hook, Broker. * The standard Serrano spawns mostly in Star Junction and The Triangle. It also spawns around Leftwood, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns in a cul-de-sac at the Lake Vinewood Estates in Lake Vinewood. *Frequently spawns in Rockford Hills. *Frequently spawns in Downtown Los Santos. *Sometimes spawns in the countryside such as Paleto Bay and Grand Senora Desert. *Can sometimes be found heavily modified outside Los Santos Customs (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Serrano are: **''TBOGT:' **''GTA V:' FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *The car appears to be the SUV version of the Schafter, similarly to the Mercedes-Benz ML being the SUV equivalent of the E-Class. *Serrano is the name of one of the antagonists in Max Payne 3, another title by Rockstar. *The name "Serrano," like that of the Habanero, could be a play on the Porsche Cayenne, as both are SUVs named after types of chili pepper. *The SUV could be also named after the Serrano people, who are indigenous people living in Southern California. *The Serrano's name could also be a reference to the name of the real-life Nissan Terrano, although the two bear only a passing resemblance. It also sounds like the Tagalog word "sirana," meaning "broken," possibly referring to the 2nd generation Volkswagen Touareg's reputation for being unreliable. *The Serrano does not have B Pillars, this means that the rear doors are hinged to nothing. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Serrano is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. *As with some other vehicles, the modified Serrano suffers from a glitch which causes the vehicle to have a permanent unique paint job after several resprays. This is a unique metallic blue paint job. *The modified version suffers another glitch, too. This being that when landing a jump or anything as such, the suspension may dip very far, leading to the bumpers' extra clip-on spoilers disappearing underneath the ground for a brief moment. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Serrano shares the same rim design with the Habanero. *The Serrano is the second fastest SUV in the HD Universe, surpassing the larger Baller and Cavalcade, only beaten by the Dubsta. *In the enhanced edition, the front left headlight of the Serrano appears to be missing a surface and texture in the centre of the lens. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Serrano sells for $6,000 at Los Santos Customs. Navigation }} de:Serrano (IV) es:Serrano fr:Serrano pl:Serrano fi:Serrano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class